thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of the Lion Guard Season one Episode one: Return of the Roar Part one
'Disclaimer: '''This story isn't meant to follow the same canon as the movies, even though stuff like Simba's backstory and the names of the characters are all the same. So if you see something that isn't in LK2 or in anything in the future, that's why. Anyway, enjoy! ---- A land in Africa was shown with the sun rising as a deep male voice was heard speaking over the background. "Everything the light touches, is part of or kingdom." Pride rock was shown as the deep voice continued to speak. "These are the words I said to my son when HE was a cub. (A grown male lion is shown looking over Pride Rock) And he's grown quite a bit since my passing. Even if it left him with PTSD, he still does what he can to provide for Pridelands." The Pridelands were shown in their glory with a young elephant shown to be playing by himself. "And I'd say he's done a great job so far. Although, there have been quite a few additions to the mix since he became King" A young lioness cub was walking up Pride rock, seeming to be excited for what her father had to say. "With his mate Nala, Simba has made two children. One named Kiara, and one named Kion. (Kiara sits down next to Simba) Now where IS Kion?" Some kind of jungle was shown with Mufasa sounding intrigued. "This should be interesting indeed." A young lion cub with a red tuft on his head was running through the jungle with a smile on his face. This was Kion, a young, lively, and energetic lion cub. He was full of life ever since he was born, and he always used it for whatever he felt like. While running, he looked back at who was running after him. "Cmon Bunga! Pass it on already!" "Alright, alright, put your feet on!" A honey badger was shown behind Kion as he jumped p and smacked a baobab ball over to him, leading to Kion going into some kind of mode that let him walk on two legs and catching the baobab and rolling down some sort of hill, impressing Bunga as Kion then jumped off of it and grabbed onto a vine. "Awesome!" Bunga jumped down the hill and slid down it himself, jumping from branch to branch as he chased after Kion, who jumped off of the vine and landed on a branch, which he jumped off of and flew up into the air. He did a backflip and dove down grabbing a branch and spinning on it. Bunga saw this and was enjoying every minute of it. Kion passed the baobab over to Bunga while still spinning and let go, sliding down the ground and dodging the rocks and branches like they were nothing. Bunga tried to catch up, but found that Kion was a tad too fast for him and shrugged, deciding to go after him anyway. ---- ''Pride rock was shown with Simba speaking to Kiara about her role as future queen. "This land will soon be yours Kiara." Simba looked down at Kiara, smiling as she saw her indifferent face. "Someday, when you're Queen, you'll see all of this land as your own." "I don't care about that." Kiara admitted, not really seeing much to enjoy about being Queen. "That song was kinda effective though." Simba chuckled a bit as Kiara suddenly got hit with the baobab Kion and Buna were playing with. "Ow! (Rubs her head) What the heck?" Kion ran up to the baobab and picked it up, chuckling a bit as he looked at his sister right after. "Sorry Kiara. Bunga likes to take it all the way with his passes." Bunga slid over to Kion, Kiara, and Simba, being quite proud of his pass there. "I do." Kiara rolled her eyes as she spoke about Kion and Bnga's little baobab game. "Believe me Kion, I faced worse yesterday. You probably remember how I told yo about Kovu." Kion nodded in understanding as Kiara knocked the baobab ball out of his paw, making it hit Bunga. "Do you always have to be so wreckless?" "Yes." Kion replied, showing that he was well aware he wasn't the brightest when it came to being careful. "But ya know what Kiara? I'd rather have fun in my future than be forced to be stuck to one thing all my life." "And what could make that future life better than mine?" "Happiness." "Okay, let's not get into another fight now." Simba suggested as he put his paw in between Kion and Kiara, seeming to be a bit laid back. "Kion, why don't you go play with Bunga somewhere else? And when Kiara's off practicing her hunting skills with her friends, I'll have time to answer your question from last night as to why video games exist now." "Take your time. It's still awesome to have them." Kion ran off with Bunga, who backflipped down to the steps of Pride Rock. "Later Kiara! Later dad!" Kiara sighed as she watched Kion run off, still trying to find out how they're related. "I'm still surprised he's my brother." "Kion will grow up someday Kiara." Simba said with confidence, knowing that Kion wouldn't be this childish forever. "I know of it." ---- Kion and Bunga were running through the Pridelands as upbeat music played in the background, indicating that a song was coming on. A male voice began singing as Kion and Bunga continued running through the Pridelands. "The time of day, a true beauty, (Kion passes the ball to Bunga) the life it holds, all that we see, (Bunga passes the ball to Kion)'' it's something we should never take for granted." Kion and Bunga continued running through the Pridelands as Kion threw the baobab up to the height of a giraffe with Bunga catching it and running off with it. "Hey; get back here cheater!" Kion continued to chase Bunga as the voice continued singing. "''Sometimes we don't, know what comes soon, it's not always, like a cacoon, where we know that a butterfly will blossom." Kion and Bunga continued running through the Pridelands as they came across a flock of Egrets, leading to one of them noticing and warning the others. "Everyone, scatter!" The egrets all flew up with Kion running underneath them and liking the beauty of it as the song continued. "The circle of life is beautiful, that much I know for sure. But there's not much else after that, that I found in my core." Kion and Bunga arrived at an area with lots of water on it with a hippo about their age greeting them as they jumped over the others with them greeting him as well. "It's truly great to live here, and I love every minute of the day ''(Bunga jumps off of a Crocodile's mouth with it then trying to stop Kion, who jumps high and backflips, landing on his snout and running off) ''But even if that's true, which it is, I'll enjoy it my own way." Kion and Bunga ran through some tall grass with a cheetah running past Kion as Bunga was then shown on it. The cheetah noticed Bunga and stopped, making him go flying as he landed on a tree branch. Kion then ran up to the tree and grabbed the baobab, giving a smirk up to Bunga. "No time for hangin out Bunga. Hurry it up." Bunga scoffed with a smile and lunged down at Kion as the song finished. "I'll enjoy it my own way." Bunga started tickling Kion, making him release the baobab, which then rolled into the Outlands. Kion let out a burp into Bunga's face, making him get off and start laughing as Kion then noticed the baobab rolling into the Outlands. Kion went to see with Bunga running after him, leading to a dissapointed Kion. "Boo! Guess that's game over." "Says who?" Bunga asked, feeling rather confident as he walked in front of Kion. "I'm not scared of the Outlands." "Neither am I. It's just, my dad had super bad memories with hyenas." Kion explained, and then he stated a memory. "They're part of the reason my grandpa died." "Ah." Bunga looked into the Outlands and looked at Kion with a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can. No worries." Kion smiled back at Bunga, who jumped down into the Outlands and slid down the rocks, jumping towards the baobab as Kion then saw a set of eyes and got worried. "Bunga, look out!" Bunga became confused and looked behind him to find a teenage glaring at him, which he wasn't too scared by. "Oh hey." Bunga walked off, only for a bulky teenage hyena to be shown in front of him and make him knock down. "Hey, watch it bucko!" Bunga saw the bulky hyena, who then spoke to him. "What's the problem honey badger?" "I fell on my butt." Bunga replied, and he tried to walk past the hyena, who stopped him in his tracks, leading to Bunga getting fierce. "Alright, now I'm getting mad." The other hyena picked Bunga up, making Kion mad as he called down to them. "Drop him! You guys don't want any trouble with my dad!" "Ooh, his dad. So scary." The smaller hyena mocked, and he then continued speaking. "That won't stop Janja from gettin his lunch!" "Okay, you don't wanna eat me. Trust me." Bunga advised the hyenas, only for them to laugh it off. "Tell your leader he'll have to go home with an empty stomach!" Kion called down, and then he gained an intense look in his eyes. "Let...him..." Kion suddenly let out a massive roar, which amazed all three of the creatures as some lions roared with him in the clouds. Kion stood proudly with a mark suddenly appearing on his right shoulder. The hyenas dropped Bunga as the smaller one speaking as they ran off. "On second thought, Janja can skip one meal!" Bunga climbed up to the top with the baobab as he commented on Kion's roar. "Dude. That was unbungaleivable! How did you do that!?" "I don't know." Kion and Bunga saw the mark, only for it to vanish instantly after. Kion and Bunga looked at each other with amazed smiles on their faces. "Dude. It comes with a temporary tattoo." ---- Simba and Nala were atop Pride rock with a Mandrill cheering excitedly over what was just heard. "It's amazing Simba! The roar has awakened within Kion!" Rafiki runs up to Simba, more than excited for what has come up. "It is time!" "Yes, I suppose it is." Simba replied, knowing he couldn't deny this, as much as he wanted too. "Though, he's only a cub. Let's hope his wrecklessness doesn't get in the way." "Simba, Simba, Simba. Kion is smart deep down, I just know it." Kion and Bunga were shown to be chasing each other as they ran up Pride rock, leading to Kion running on the wall to the house he and his family had. Yes, Pride rock has houses now. Like I said; different canon. "See?" Kion ran up to his parents and began to talk about the roar. "Mom, dad, you'll never believe this! I just let out this roar that made the clouds roar with me!" "And even better than that, it totally saved me from hyenas, so he didn't destroy anything in the Pride lands!" Bunga added in, and then he thought about what the roar could actally do. "Does that mean we roared rain at them?" Kion snickered a bit, finding Bunga's reasoning to be totally stupid as Simba then spoke up. "Son, we need to talk." "Whatever it is, I didn't do it." "No, it's not that." "Dad, we already had that talk." Kion stated, and then he spoke in a singsong voice. "Can you feel the love tonight? ''I know all about that mushy junk." Simba chuckles a bit as he confirms to Kion that it's not what he thinks it is. "It's not that Kion. Me and Rafiki need to show you something." Kion, Simba, and Rafiki walked off with Kion being confused as Bunga found his excitement hard to contain, catching Nala's attention. "You can go to Bunga." Bunga pumped his fist as he ran off, wanting to see what Simba and Rafiki were going to show Kion. ---- ''Kion, Bunga, Simba, and Rafiki arrived at some area on the low point of Pride rock that was covered with vines. Kion was a little curious as to what was behind the vines and Bunga was a little dissapointed. "That's it. Just vines?" "It's what's behind the vines that conts Bunga." Rafiki informed Bunga, opening up the vines and allowing Kion, bunga, and Simba to enter. Kion looked around and found the place to look rather drafty. "Not the cleanist hideout, but it's still a cool one to have. Happy birthday to me!" "No son. Not happy birthday." Simba replied while laughing softly, and then Rafiki climbed up to the top vines and opened them up, allowing the wind to flow in and remove all of the dirt and vines surrounding the lair. Kion and Bunga were both amazed, finding what was shown to be incredible. "Your destiny. You're the new leader, of the Lion Guard" "So my destiny was chosen for me?" Simba tried to think of a good reply as Kion said something else. "Boo! (Sees something) Oh cool, paintings." Kion walked over to the wall and found the paintings to be quite interesting, which was appealing to Rafiki, since he made them. Kion then saw one where Scar was being thrown over Pride rock, knowing who it was instantly. "This must be Scar." "Yes." Simba sat next to Kion, putting a paw on his shoulder as he explained Scar's story. "Scar was the previous leader of the Lion Guard. Sadly, after he got his scar, he turned evil, and turned on his own guard, going out of his way to kill them all." Kion was shocked when he heard this as Simba showed Kion a painting of Scar roaring at the guard. "This is when he did this act. Ever since then, there hasn't been a Lion Guard." Kion looked at the paintings and then gained a smile on his face. "I think this is why (Looks at his father) I don't have an uncle." Rafiki jumped down to where Kion was and put his staff next to his shoulder, revealing the mark. "You saw this mark, yes?" Kion nodded to answer Rafiki. "Good. Once you recruit the rest of the guard, that will stay until the guard disbands or dies out." "Ah. So it's a perminant tattoo." Rafiki shrugged, feeling that would be accurate as Kion showed he was ready for the challenge. "Well I won't do what Scar did. And I'm ready to recruit this guard." "Wonderful." Rafiki pointed to the guard, knowing it would help Kion with his mission. "For this Kion, you will need to recruit the bravest, the fastest, the strongest, and the keenest of sight." Kion nodded in understanding, and then he looked back at Bunga, who was shown to be super excited. "We believe in you Kion. We know you can do this." Kion nodded in understanding and allowed Bunga to hop onto his back, even if he was a little heavy. "Cmon Bunga. We've got a guard to recruit. (Runs off) Let's rock!" Simba smiled as he watched his son run off, knowing this would be a great turning point for him. Kion ran out of the lair and allowed Bunga to jump off of him when they were about ten feet away, walking with him as they thought of who to recruit for the Lion Guard. He knew it had to be the perfect team, with not just any members, but the members that could fit their role the best. As he thought to himself, Bunga started talking about the guard. "Why not just give all the positions to me? I could handle them all." "Pssh. The best you'd be able to do is launch a giant butt blast at them all." Kion snarked playfully, leaving Bunga to snicker a bit as Kion spoke about who he wanted for the bravest. "Ya know, I do have an idea for the bravest already." Bunga jumped off of Kion and started jumping around excitedly, not even noticing the water nearby. "Who're you gonna pick? Tell me, tell me. I can't wait to hear who it is." "I'll give you a hint." Kion started with a smirk on his face. "He's a total idiot and keeps splashing me outside of a water fight." Bunga looked down at the water and chuckled a bit as Kion then walked up to him. "You're the bravest animal I know dude. (A set of eyes is shown in a tree) I know I just snarked about you not fitting for fastest or strongest, but I know the position you fill when I see it. We just gotta work on your brain power for certain scenarios." Bunga smiled and nodded, being more than happy to fill the position as bravest of the guard. Just then, Zuri's scream was heard, catching the dou's attention. "That sounds like Kiara's friend Zuri. Our first rescue!" Bunga ran off with Kion sighing as he chased after him. "Bunga, wait! We don't even have our other members yet!" ---- Kiara was with two lionesses that were fairly close to her age as one of them was shown to have her claws stuck in a log. The lioness with her paw stuck in the log was trying to break out with Kiara seeming to find it kind of entertaining. "That's what ya get Zuri, for sharpening your claws on every tree in the Pridelands." "But Kiara, if I don't keep them sharp then they don't stay (Shows her claws off) shiny." Zuri said in defense of her fashion choices. "Don't worry Zuri." Timon and Pumbaa were walking up to Zuri as Pumbaa had a stick in his mouth. "We did this with Simba all the time. If it weren't for us, he would've died of starvation or dehydration long ago." Timon took the stick and put Zuri's claws just as Bunga's voice was heard. "Your savior is here!" Bunga jumped down from a tree and his knees slid on the ground, leading to him pointing to the others. "Don't worry Zuri. I'm here to save yo from...whatever it is you're trapped in." "Beat it Bunga. Timon and Pumbaa got this." Zuri stated, leading to Bunga scoffing as Kion arrived just as Zuri had her paw freed." Okay Bunga. Let's find our other members BEFORE we go crazy." Kion requested, and the mention of a Lion Guard caught the attention of the others. Kiara was especially interested walking onto Kion's side with the others as she asked about this. "What's a Lion Guard? Is that something you made up?" "I wish." Kion replied with a laugh, and then he explained what the Lion Guard was. "It's this group of Pridelanders that defend the Pridelands, and the circle of life. Dad assigned it to me, and I already recruited Bunga as the bravest." "Cool." One of the lionesses said, seeming to be intrigued by this. "Is that like the Avengers?" "Not like he'd ever be up to THEIR league Tiifu." Zuri commented as she walked up to Kion and got into his face. "He can barely combete with any of us." Kion burped in Zuri's face without hesitatoin, making her flinch and cover her nose in disgust and walked back over to Kiara. "And he's disgusting; ugh! Not as gross as Bunga, but he's still pretty gross." Kion and Bunga did a fist bump with Pumbaa speaking up on how Bunga's been recruited. "Gee Bunga, I don't know about this. It could be dangerous." "And it sounds like work." Timon added in, not approving of this all that much. "And you know what we say about work." "Hakuna Matata, yeah, yeah, yeah." Bunga went out of his way to convince Timon and Pumbaa to let him join the guard. "I know it's not like that Uncle Timon, Uncle Pumbaa. It's more like...Zuka Zama. But I've faced dangerous stuff already; I lived on my own before I met you guys. I know I'm a total dimwit, but I've faced more than enough danger to justify my place. It would mean the world to me." Timon and Pumbaa thought for a moment with Timon smiling as he granted Bunga his wish. "If it means that much to you Bunga, we'll let you do it." Bunga smiled and hugged his uncles, leaving a curious Tiffu to look at Kion for information on Zuka Zama. "It means jump up and dive in. I think it describes Bunga perfectly." "Ah." "Oh Bunga, (Bunga lets go of his uncles) I'm so happy I could-" Pumbaa suddenly let out a fart. "Oops. (Grass falls) Sorry." "Well I know who I'd pick for the gassiest if given the chance." Kion joked around, and then he walked off with a proud smile. "Anyway, I'd better bounce. I gotta go find the other Guard members, and help Bunga come up with a catchy song to explain Zuka Zama with." "Really? Awesome! I've got all kinds of lyric ideas." Bunga walked off with Kion as the two waved goodbye to Timon and Pumbaa, who were glad to see Bunga doing what he wanted to do. Kiara then decided to go her own way as well, bidding goodbye to Timon and Pumbaa. "Bye Timon, bye Pumbaa. We should get to our gazelle hunt practicing. It took my dad hours to get Swala's permission." "You do that Zuri. Bye." Timon said as Kiara, Zuri, and Tiffu walked off, leaving Zuri glad to be away from the boys. ---- A giant rock was shown in the Outlands as a teenage hyena was shown looking over a ledge of sorts. The hyena seemed mad about something as lava rose up and appeared in front of him, leading to him walking back and seeing the hyenas that threatened to eat Bunga earlier, calling them out on their failure. "Let me get this straight. You furbrains got scared from a little lion cub roar, and a few clouds." "But Janja! It wasn't any roar! The clouds roared with him and made this crazy wind happen!" The skinny hyena said, trying to defend what happened. Janja sighed, annoyed by his minions anticts. "Cmon Cheezi, you and Chungu should know better than that." Janja saw a vulture fly into his base, walking up to him and hoping he had good news. "Alright Mzingo. What'd yo find out?" "Apparently the second born son to Simba, Kion, has been assigned with the role as leader of the Lion Guard." Janja gave a concerned and fearful look with Mzingo speaking more abot the situation. "Your reaction is indeed justified Janja. I know for a fact that Kion has potential to do more than what a normal lion cub could do. I've spied on him more than once." Janja gave a confused look with Mzingo flying up as Janja turned around to face Cheezi and Chungu. "This is bad boys. Scar killed the last Lion Guard, and if Kion's anywhere as good as him intelligence wise, we'd better act fast before he can beat us to the punch." "Ooh. There's punch?" "I want some." Janja face palmed himself as he then explained the plan. "I was thinking, more like a feast. (Gives a devious look as he puts his paw down) I say we go to where the gazelles are, and strike them out, one by one. By the time we're done, we'll have all the gazelle to ourselves." "Oh, I'm so enlightened." Mzingo chimed in, liking what was coming out of this situation. "You'd better be Mzingo. Now go get the rest of my crew. We all need to lead in on this." Mzingo nodded and flew off with Janja walking out onto the entrance of the rock he lived in with Cheezi and Chungu standing next to him. "Prepare yourselves boys. (Janja gives a vicious smile) Tonight, we strike." To be continued. Category:GingaFan4Life Category:Legend of the Lion Guard Category:Legend of the Lion Guard Season one